Senior
Senior is a fan character. Character Bio Senior is a brown giraffe with a green bow-tie. He is a curator at a museum he owns. His tall size can be both advantageous and disadvantageous. But most of the time, his tall size makes him susceptible to incoming hazards. Despite his duty, Senior is actually rather careless, as he often falls asleep during his job. As a result, his museum can become an easy target for thieves. Senior also seems to be scared of insects, as he tends to ask someone else to do anything important that involves those creatures. He's also scared of frogs and mice (even including the tree friend-looking ones). Sometimes, he wants to kidnap Cro-Marmot or any other tree friends that are part of the past times, just to fulfill his museum's collection. He isn't as dumb as Lumpy, but once he sees someone that looks like a prehistoric or historical figure (even if he/she is merely dressed up as one), he might go crazy and chase after him/her. Senior's Episodes Starring Roles #Now Museum, Now You Don't #Dunkin' Hoops #Crazy Antics (idyemyhairpink33's version) #Spin fun knowin ya #Artifact or Fiction #SpinFunKnowin'Ya #Shoo Fly #Long Neck of the Law Featuring Roles #Sidekick in the Butt #Evil Love #Wrecks Marks the Spot #Crowning Acheivement #Can You Dig It? #Rekindled Youth #Two Against Tuatara #Doggone It (Fan version) #The Bees' Knees #Re:Reporter #Fossil Fuel Appearances #Bugging Out #Open Fyre #Rob Up the Mess (voice only) #Time Travel Palooza! #Pain in the Throat #Havin a ball #Cut-Off Claws (on a photo) #Crazy Butler #Let's Play With Art #Bake My Organs Deaths #Now Museum, Now You Don't - His head is impaled on a pterodactyl's beak. #Sidekick in the Butt - Killed in an explosion. #Open Fyre - Crushed by the meteor. #Evil Love - Turned to stone. #Rekindled Youth - Head bitten off by dinosaur. #Doggone It (Fan version) - Skinned alive and mauled by Whistle. #Re:Reporter - Crushed. #Fossil Fuel - Crushed by Egghead. #Havin a ball - Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Crazy Antics (idyemyhairpink33's version) - After swallowing a can of gasoline, Senior blows up when a flame reaches his stomach. #Cut-Off Claws - Killed by Claws prior to the episode. #Crazy Butler - Choked by dirt. #Long Neck of the Law - Decapitated by bridge. Seen in Fan Games #Stuck in Limbo - His neck gets cut in half by the bar and his head is lit aflame (if loses). Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular - Episode Select menu: Crushed by a safe. Injuries #Open Fyre - Cut by lights. Kill count *Pointy - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Hoppy - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Arac - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Loser - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Pie - 1 ("Havin a ball") *Scratchy - 1 ("Spin fun knowin ya") *Lifty - 1 ("Spin fun knowin ya") *Flaky - 1 ("Spin fun knowin ya") *Great Grey - 1 ("SpinFunKnowin'Ya") *Eary - 1 ("SpinFunKnowin'Ya") *Candy - 1 ("SpinFunKnowin'Ya") *Brushy - 1 ("Bake My Organs") Trivia *He can be compared to an Animal Crossing character called Blathers. Both work at the museum and are afraid of insects. Both are also brown in color and wear a green bowtie. *It is revealed he is good at basketball in Dunkin' Hoops. Gallery Nowmuseumnowyoudont.png|Senior hopes to make Sir Gron, Wrappy, Stubbs, and Takeda Nokashi a part of his collection Dunkin hoops.png|Senior playing b-ball Reporter.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Giraffes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 29 Introductions